


Now I See The Light

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girl Direction, Girls Kissing, Harry is rapunzel, IHOP, Louis is a Tease, Niall is a Good Friend, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Shawn is prince charming, That's all you really need to know, but not so platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Louis knows, is the thing. She knows Harry is gorgeous in the purple Rapunzel dress, and she knows how beautiful Harry is in just her street clothes and even sweatpants. She also knows that Harry is straight.Yes, the stupid heteronormativity is real, but Louis has seen Harry with men before. There was Peter Pan a couple times, Prince Eric, even LeFou once. Louis hasn't ever seen Harry interested in a woman. It's very unfortunate for the both of them.-or, Harry is Rapunzel and Louis is Belle at Disney World.





	Now I See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a tough one. It's my first girl direction ever so be nice please. I say thank you to @aceniall/alienharry for the beta at the last minute, @backtohaz for the help on the goings on at disney world and everyone in the writing gc! (I'm not gonna name everyone because I'll definitely forget someone)
> 
> Enjoy!

The dressing room looks like a beauty pageant with girls in dresses all around. It’s also loud, echoing with voice exercises to get into character. The unmistakable Scottish accent for Merida, sweet and high pitched for Snow White. And then there’s Louis, in the beautiful yellow gown of ballroom Belle. It’s really a dream come true for Louis. Beauty and the Beast always had been and always will be her favorite princess movie.

She looks in the mirror and puts a tiny bit more hairspray in her curly half-up half-down hairdo, and inspects her makeup carefully. She only has a little bit on because Belle doesn’t wear much in the movie, but still. It has to look believable to the children every day. Her mascara is lengthening, her pink lipstick is glossy, and her brown contacts (Louis’ least favorite part) are in.

Through the mirror, Louis sees Harry. She looks beautiful; her long, braided blonde wig fits as perfectly as it could, her purple dress flowy and pretty. The green eyes Louis knows are shining like she really is Rapunzel looking at the lights for her birthday.

 “Come on princesses, let's make dreams come true today!” Steph's voice brings Louis out of her daydreaming for the moment. She stands up and wipes her hands down the front of her dress, looks in the mirror one last time with a toothy smile. She loves this job.

 

__--__

 

The fireworks at the end of the night are Harry's favorite part. Don't get her wrong, she absolutely loves being Rapunzel every day, seeing the little children's eyes light up when they see their favorite princess right in front of them, but the fireworks are magical. (Yes, she knows how cheesy it sounds. It is the most magical place on earth after all.) Not to mention, shortly after the fireworks she can take off the heavy wig that makes her head sweat like crazy.

Back to the fireworks though. It's the colors, and the literal magic in the air that goes on during it. It's the kids that are too tired but stay awake past their bedtime for them. It's the projections that they throw on Cinderella’s Castle. Everything about it is incredible.

It's going back to the dressing rooms to get out of the costume she had on all day, to put on her comfy sweats and t-shirt. It's meeting Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Shawn, and Perrie, Jesy, Leigh-Anne, and Jade at IHOP every Monday night. Exchanging stories about their encounters with the guests. They started that about a year ago going to IHOP every Friday, but they changed it to Monday because the restaurant was less crowded and they got the same table every week. It's the best beginning to a long week of working outside, rain or shine.

Louis’ favorite part of being a princess is the parade down Main Street. There's no specific reason that is, but it might have something to do with the Beauty and the Beast float being right behind the Tangled float. She has a great view of Harry in her Rapunzel costume looking beautiful every single day without fail.

So it might be for selfish reason that the parade is her favorite part, but if everyone could see Harry the way Louis does, they would understand.

Now, Louis’ second favorite part is when they have a Character Breakfast together. They’re so much fun because for one, she gets to see the children's eyes literally sparkle when they see Belle coming to eat with them. And second, because more times than not, Harry is there as Rapunzel as well. Again, it may be for selfish reason but Louis isn't concerned about it. She can find her best friend beautiful and not have it be a big deal.

Because it isn't a big deal.

 

__--__

 

It's a Saturday night after work at Harry and Louis’ apartment and they already are in their comfy clothes, getting ready for a lazy night in. Harry has her brunette hair tied in a messy bun and a headband holding the fly always back away from her face where she has a moisturizing mask on. One of those clay ones, not a sheet mask. Her lounge pants have elephants on them because those are her favorite animal. She just has a baggy graphic tee on that says “messy hair don't care,” and she's not wearing a bra. Her boobs are on the larger size so Louis can see her nipples tenting the shirt the tiniest bit.

Louis has her hair in a high ponytail, but she doesn't have a face mask on. She's not one of those girls who cares so much about a skincare routine. All she does is put moisturizer on in the morning when she wakes up and that's it. She just has on some panties and a long sleep shirt with no bra on. Louis' boobs are tiny you can barely see her nipples through her shirt. She likes her small boobs though, she thinks they're cute and body positivity is important to her. If you ask Louis what her favorite part of her body was, she would say her ass and her boobs.

Her ass is as big as her boobs are small. She thinks that's sexy and sometimes, in the privacy of her room, in the full length mirror, she just admires her ass. Touches it like it's a prized possession. She does that when she's horny and wants to get herself off later.

Louis and Harry are on the couch ready for a lazy night in. Harry just washed the face mask off and now they're trying to decide what movie to watch. Browsing through Netflix finding a movie is harder than one would think because of all the options

“What do you wanna watch, Lou?” Harry asks, playing with Louis’ ponytail.

“Hmm, how about _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_? That's always a good one.”  Harry grins and her dimples peek through at the suggestion. It's one of her favorite movies. After she hits play, Harry takes her bun down and swishes her hair so it falls down over her shoulders. Then she lays her head in Louis’ lap, and guides Louis' hand to her head, not being subtle about what she wants.

Louis grins as she starts playing with Harry's hair, scratching at her scalp periodically, Harry sighs contentedly. She'll probably fall asleep before the movie is over, but it's not like she hasn't seen it a hundred times before so it's okay.

As expected, by the end of the movie Louis can hear soft snores coming out of Harry's mouth.  She wakes her gently, before she puts Harry's arm around her neck and half drags her to Harry's bedroom. Louis tucks her in but when she turns to leave to go to her own bed, Harry grabs her arm.

“Will you stay and cuddle, Lou?” Harry asks, slurred with sleep. It's by no means the first time they slept in the same bed, but it still makes Louis’ heart flutter.

“Yeah, of course, Haz” Louis says. She gets in the other side of the bed and, knowing how much Harry likes to be spooned, she snuggles up to Harry;s back and puts her arm around Harry’s middle. Louis hears Harry sigh contentedly and shift herself even closer to Louis, and it makes her smile. There;s hair tickling her nose, and she’s getting warm under the covers, but Louis wouldn’t want it to be any other way as she drifts off to sleep with a smile on her face, listening to Harry’s even breaths.

 

__--__

 

It’s Monday night at IHOP with everyone at their usual table - two tables put together - and they all have their food in front of them. It’s always a good time at IHOP. Right now Jade is telling a story about how a little girl was too short to get on the ride and how hard she was trying to be tall enough to get on.

“She had the ears on and she was still too short! Poor doll, I felt so bad. No one should be deprived of going on Space Mountain, you know.” She says, taking a sip of her water.

“I had someone mistake me for Cinderella today. It was hilarious but also sad. Who doesn’t know the difference between Tinkerbell and Cinderella?! Honestly, come on!” Perrie speaks up and the whole table laughs.

“Oh my gosh, really? One major difference being the color of the dress, also the length LMAO!” Niall says over the giggling. Which just makes everyone laugh harder.

“Did you really just say LMAO out loud?” Louis asks Niall, trying to go for unimpressed, but failing because she laughs in the middle of the question. Niall just shrugs, shoving a bite of her chocolate chip pancake in her mouth and smiling closed-mouthed. Shawn, sitting next to her just shakes his head and kisses her cheek, in a way that says ‘ _I love her so much_.’

Niall and Shawn play Cinderella and Prince Charming. They got together after a few months of Niall arriving. The two of them are so sickeningly cute it's annoying.

“Get a room you two!” Louis yells from across the table.

“What? All I did was kiss her cheek!” Shawn objected.

“Don’t listen to her, Shawn. Louis is only mad that she doesn't have anyone to be gross with.” Jesy comments, smirking. Louis just sticks her tongue out at her.

“She has Harry.” Niall says under her breath, only loud enough for Shawn and Perrie to hear because they are on either side. Perrie kicks her under the table “Ouch!” She exclaims, gaining the attention of everyone else at the table.

“What are you looking at? Someone just kicked me. Should we get the bill? Early morning you guys.” Once everyone agrees, they call it a night and start to go their separate ways to their respective houses slash apartments. Another great night at IHOP.

 

__--__

 

A week or so later, Louis is on her way down to the tunnels. The tunnels go underground through the Magic Kingdom. It's how the cast members travel from one place to the other without getting spotted by the guests. She's taking the shortcut to where the floats are for the daily parade and she runs into Harry.

They dont see each other often in costume because their characters are in different parts of the Magic Kingdom. The only times they get to see each other is when they have a character breakfast and during the parade.

Louis knows, is the thing. She knows Harry is gorgeous in the purple Rapunzel dress, and she knows how beautiful Harry is in just her street clothes and even sweatpants. She also knows that Harry is straight.

Yes, the stupid heteronormativity is real, but Louis has seen Harry with men before. There was Peter Pan a couple times, Prince Eric, even LeFou once. Louis hasn't ever seen Harry interested in a woman. It's very unfortunate for the both of them.

“Hey, you,” Harry shoulder bumps Louis. “Ready to get your wave on?”

“Oh, yeah. Wave until our arms fall off and smile until our faces fall off.” Louis replies sarcastically

“That's like the best part though. Smiling until your face falls off. You can't be anything but happy when you're a princess.”

“Yeah. It sucks though when you are anything but happy that day,” Louis teases. Harry stops walking and looks at Louis with concern.“Ha! Gotcha, didn't I?” Louis exclaims quickly before Harry can ask any questions. They laugh it off and resume their walk to the floats in comfortable chatter, and it's fine.

 

__--__

 

It is fine, until one Saturday a few weeks later. Cuddling on the couch like they do almost every weekend, Louis and Harry are at their apartment about to turn on a movie to watch.

Harry has her head resting on Louis’ shoulder, and Louis’ arm is resting on the back of the couch behind Harry's head. There's a bowl of popcorn in Louis’ lap where her legs are crisscrossed. Louis is just reaching for another piece of popcorn when Harry sits up suddenly and puts the bowl on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Hey, I was eating that!” Louis says, offended that the popcorn was taken away from her.

“Oh, shut up. I need to talk to you. Harry takes a deep breath like she's talking herself up to do - or say, in this case -  something

“What's up, Haz?” Louis asks, concerned now that it’s serious

“I want to kiss you,” Harry burst out with.

Louis furrows her brows. ”What?” Surely, she didn’t hear that right

Harry facepalms “God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just blurt that out. Forget I said that. I’ll just - ”

She starts to stand up to go to bed. Louis grabs her hand to stop her. She sits back down avoiding eye contact

“No, no, no, don't do that. Don't backtrack. Look at me. You can tell me anything.”

“I like girls, Louis.” She squeezes her eyes shut. “You. I like you. And I want to kiss you and hold your hand and so couple-y things with you.”

Louis gasps softly, tears gathering in her eyes. “I want that too, Harry. I like you too. I like you a lot. I’ve liked you for a while now, and I didn’t think you liked girls, let alone me.”

Harry lifts her head, green eyes wide like she can’t believe what she’s hearing. “Really?”

“Of course, Haz. Look at you.” Louis cups Harry’s face with one of her hands, the other one finding Harry’s. You’re gorgeous, kind, funny. You are the whole package, baby.”

Harry is blushing and both of them are smiling with happy tears in their eyes.

“Can I kiss you now? Louis whispers leaning close

Harry nods. “Please.”

Their lips meet slowly, gently. They’re smiling so wide that it’s mostly teeth, but they get the hang of it eventually, adding tongue into the mix of lip and teeth when Louis coaxes Harry’s mouth open with it. They make out for a good ten minutes before deciding to stop and watch a movie. They agree on The Perks of Being a Wallflower and go back to their cuddling positions. Harry pecks Louis’ neck softly and picks up the forgotten bowl of popcorn off the coffee table and starts munching.

When the movie is over, they retreat to Harry’s bedroom, and Louis stays without being asked to. She snuggles in close to Harry, moves her hair to the side and kisses Harry’s shoulder. “Goodnight, _girlfriend_.” She whispers with a grin, and shuts her eyes happier than she has been in a long time.

__--__

The next day, when Harry and Louis walk into the dressing room hand in hand, it takes not even two minutes for everyone to notice.

“Congratu- _fucking_ -lations, ladies, for seeing the light at last!” Niall hollers.

“Niall.” Harry deadpans. “You did not just- you know what? That was a good one I give you props. I wish I would have thought of that one.” Harry applauds.

“Wait I have a better one! There’s something there that wasn’t there before.” Perrie jumps in.

“Yes!” Niall gives Perrie a high five.

“Okay girls enough chatter! Get your dresses on, come on!” Steph interrupts.

Harry gives Louis a parting kiss and there’s a chorus of “aww’s” behind them. Louis just flips them off and goes to her dressing table. She looks in the mirror and smiles. Dreams really do come true at Disney World.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
